Scary New Alpha Girl
by omg xo stories
Summary: Massie's dreams have always come true, but what happens when her nightmares come true? A new alpha has arrived at OCD and let me tell you, Massie is NOT happy. Bad summary but i promise the story is good! R&R please!
1. The Dream Becomes Reality

**Massie P.O.V.**

_There she was, strutting down the hallway as if the locker-lined corridor had suddenly materialized into a runway. The freshly shampooed brown curls that framed her pale, gorgeous face bounced with every supermodel step she took. Her tall, slender body was clothed in a tight-fitted, gold sequined dress that fell just above her knees. Highly inappropriate for OCD but beautiful. Guys surrounded her like paparazzi and she flashed them all heart melting, laser-whitened smiles. She stole my spot, she defeated me. Then, unexpectedly she turned, and was walking straight for me. I couldn't move. I tried to lift my foot in an attempt to escape. Nothing. It was like I was paralyzed. She was just feet away from me. My enemy, the only one to ever steal my alpha status. All I could do was close my eyes and wait…_

I woke up sweating. "Just a dream," I told myself. "She's not real, Massie. You'll get over it."

I glanced over at my iHome. 5:58. I rolled out of my purple duvet, and slumped across the floor to the bathroom where I flipped on the shower and stripped off my Victoria Secret pink silk pajamas.

After 20 minutes of warm heaven, I shut of the water and wrapped myself in a lavender scented towel. I dried, straightened, and styled my light brown hair to perfection, then padded over to my enormous walk-in closet to select my outfit for the day.

While I checked my appearance in the mirror, I noticed that I was running behind schedule to pick up the rest of the PC. With one last fleeting look at my just-about-a-ten reflection, I grabbed my new Prada tote and hurried down the stairs and through the immaculate kitchen, snatching a strawberry-banana flavored protein bar on the way.

Isaac was already in the driveway with the Range Rover when I emerged from the estate. I could see Claire's bleach blonde hair even through the tinted windows. I walked down the grey stone driveway, shoving most of the protein bar in my mouth as I went. I slid across the black leather seats to Claire, and we pulled out of the estate driveway.

We approached the Rivera mansion and Alicia, looking perfect as always, scuttled towards the Range Rover.

"Hey Mass. Hey Claire," she said as she slammed the door.

"Hey Leesh, love the top. Ralph Lauren?" I asked her.

"Is it ever anything else?" she joked, and all three of us laughed.

Kristen was already at the curb when we came to pick her up. She crawled into the Range Rover. When we reached the Marvil Estate, we noticed Dylan sucking down a protein shake and I prepared myself for another round of I'm so fat's.

While Alicia, Claire, and Kristen were trying to convince Dylan she wasn't overweight, I debated whether or not I should tell the PC the dream I had last night about Scary New Alpha Girl, SNAG for short. I decided against it. Why let them know my weakness?

My mental debate could not be continued however, because Dylan finally gave up, and brought up the wayyy exciting events of last night's _Gossip Girl_. Talk about a discussion.

Before we knew it we had arrived at OCD, and all five of us exited the Range Rover, but not without applying fresh coats of gloss. We walked across the campus grounds, letting people stare at our beauty. I wore a navy J. Crew boat neck tee, a white Guess Beverly mini, navy Prada flip flops, and a white chunky bead necklace. I looked amazing and I could see it on everyone's faces.

Except for one. One face bore a smug expression that reeked evil jealousy. I love it when people are jealous of me, but not when they want me dead! Then I looked closer at her face, and I think my heart actually stopped beating.

SNAG was standing right in front of me, and you'll never believe who she was standing with.


	2. Meeting SNAG

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had to lean against Claire, who was standing on my left, in order to prevent myself from falling on the damp grass. My stomach rose to my throat and my mouth went dry. My vision blurred, and I felt light-headed. She was with Derrington.

"Ehmahgawd! Massie are you okay!?" Dylan whispered-yelled.

"I'm fine," I heard myself respond.

Using all the strength I could muster up, I cleared my mind and got my balance back. There was no way I was going to look like a freak in front of the one person that would kill to see me fall. I turned towards the PC.

"Hey guys, you see that girl?" I asked them, trying to act nonchalant. I didn't want them to think I was scared or anything.

"Yeah," Dylan mumbled, "she looks like trouble."

"I say we give her a warning. You know, let her know whose boss," I offered.

"Given," Alicia agreed. "We don't want her to think we can be pushed around."

"That's what I thought. Kay time for a quick outfit check. Up first, Alicia Rivera," I said in my best announcer voice. The PC giggled. "This Spanish beauty is sporting a pink Ralph Lauren polo with faded Lucky short shorts and pink heels. I love what you did to your bangs! 9.1. Claire Lyons is wearing a charcoal grey Guess sweater dress, courtesy of the lovely Massie Block, " more giggles, "light grey BCBG leggings, and silver flats. 9.2. Next up, the oh-so-fabulous Dylan Marvil! She's wearing an orange J. Crew glitter tank, white satin capris, Rhine-stoned studded orange Jimmy Choo sandals, and a white Hermés scarf tied as a belt. 9.4. Ok, Kristen Gregory is sporting a teal Puma sweat suit with white high top sneakers. Cute, just take down your hair. 9.1 OK guys, now rate me."

I spun around slowly as the PC evaluated my outfit. As I did, I caught a glimpse of SNAG batting her eyelids and laughing with Derrington. My Derrington. Well actually my ex Derrington. Ugh life is soo unfair.

"I say," Kristen began, "a 9.7."

I could see Claire deep in thought. "Yeah, I agree with Kris."

I smiled at the PC. I can always count on them to rate me well. Then, along with my BFF's, I fluffed my hair and smacked my lips. "We're walking to the beat of… hmm… how about _Gimme More_ by Britney Spears? The chorus. Ok guys, its Showtime."

We lined up, me in front of course. Then Alicia was on my left, and Dylan on the other side of her, and Claire on my right, and Kristen on the other side of her. "Ready?" I whispered, followed by four nods. "Ok, right foot first, start singing."

We started walking towards SNAG. I kept my head held high, and my feet in pattern with the PC. I started to feel nervous again, and my heart started beating erratically in my chest.

_Just focus_, I thought to myself. _It's only Derrington._

We reached SNAG and Derrington. I figured I go for the nice girl approach. I'd be nice to her, and if she started to get dangerous towards the PC, well let's just say things would get uuuggly.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Derrington said smugly.

"Am I a lawn mower?"

"Not from what I know."

"Then why would you think I'd let people push me around?" The PC erupted into a fit of hysterics. Derrington looked defeated and I was proud. However, a little voice in the back of my mind told me that in order to win him back I would have to stop being rude. Whatevs.

"So Derrick," I said, keeping my eyes on SNAG as I spoke, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Brooke. She just moved to Westchester from London." Just then Cam whistled from the huddle of soccer buds. "Oh I'm going to kill him. Talk to you later Brooke."

"Bye Derrick," Brooke/SNAG said in her thick British accent, and then she turned back to us. "Hello, nice to meet you. And your names are?"

"I'm Massie Block, and this is Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory. Welcome to OCD," I said, putting on the best happy face I could.

"Thanks," Brooke/SNAG responded. "This is quite a school you have here."

"Yeah, be careful though, you don't want to become acquainted with the wrong people." I nodded towards Derrington's huddle.

"Oh," Brooke/SNAG said looking puzzled. "Is Derrick bad?"

"Well, I'm his ex, and there's a bad reason behind our break-up. I'll leave it at that. Make the decision for yourself." I tried to sound intimidating. It was working. Brooke/SNAG's face looked frightened.

"Thanks Massie. I'll be careful," she said in a shaky voice.

_You better_, I thought. "C'mon guys, let's go." We walked away from Brooke/SNAG and left her standing alone with a blank look on her face. You know, she wasn't that bad of a person, but she chose the wrong guy, and now she was going to face the consequences.


End file.
